nehrimfandomcom-20200214-history
Note
Back to Items > Letters, Notes, Notices and Posters Note We will hunt this bastard Butcher down. No one kidnaps innocent people without being punished for it! Those creatures will fall like flies! And after that we will get a nice reward. Note (2) I was able to obtain some mines from the bandits who rob travellers near the Erothin tournament ground. I find this old technology fascinating, although at the same time it appears to be rather primitive. I especially see much more potential concerning the damage it inflicts. I guess I can improve them... I broke into the Erothin cannon tower and stole some black powder. This should give the mines some extra oomph. Note (3) Why does life's happiness last Just one moment? The most tender of joys Dies like the butterfly Who, hanging on the flower Decayed, decayed We hardly feel it, relish it Life's short dream Only in unfortunate suffering Will our heartbreak become In one anxious hour Eternal Note (4) Only the captain has the key. Note (5) Dieser alte Festungswall, den wir hier bezogen haben, scheint der Rest der berühmten Festung Kardoth zu sein. Dort wurde im Passkrieg mit dem Südreich das Schlachtschiff "schwimmende Festung" des Tempels aus Ostian versenkt, welches vom Tempel gesendet wurde, um eine Hafenblockade um Erothin zu errichten. Die schwimmende Festung wurde an der Küste von einer Fregatte aus Erothin abgefangen und in die Bucht getrieben, wo sie unter dem Kanonenhagel des Festungswalles von Kardoth sank. Sie gilt bis heute als das großte Schlachtschiff auf ganz Nehrim. Jetzt liegt sie unter unserer Feste. Man kann sie von den Schussplattformen aus sehen. In anderen Worten ein legendärer Residenzsitz für einen legendären Anführer. Falls mich jemand sucht, halte ich mich im hinteren Teil in der Thronhalle auf. Den Schlüssel dazu sollten die Torwachen haben. Gezeichnet P. Translation This old rampart is our new hideout. It appears to be what is left of the famous fortress of Kardoth. This is where during the pass war with the Southrealm the „Swimming Fortress“, the battleship of the Temple of Ostian, was sunk. It had been sent by the Temple to establish a harbor blockade at Erothin. The „Swimming Fortress“ was intercepted by a frigate from Eorthin and forced into the bay. Once there, she was sunk by heavy cannon fire from the ramparts of Kardoth. Until today she is considered the largest battleship of all Nehrim. Now her wreck lies beneath the fortress. It can be seen from the cannon platform. In other words, this is a legendary residence for a legendary leader. If anyone is looking for me, they can find me in the back of the throne hall. The gate guards should have the key to it. Signed P. *Note: This is an improved translation for the Final Translation Patch. It has been added to Missing Translations in Nehrim 1.5.0.8 (EN). Note (6) Your hiding place has ore ... I want you and your men supports this ore. I send you a slave. In times of war are obtained with pig iron a good price ... Signed, P.. Note (7) Kurutras has done us a great service to this spell. This invisibility feature, it will be possible for us to capture much more because it will scare people! Even the soldiers Erothins're not so prepared! Note (8) Slaughtered it off! Bring our sacrifice to the gods, that they save us from our pain! Note (9) Ich denke, wir haben jetzt wieder ausreichend Flugblätter. Ich habe Ricc ausgeschickt, sie in Erothin unauffällig zu verteilen, aber er kam nicht zurück. Vielleicht wurde er erwischt... Translation I think we now have sufficient flight back leaves. I sent Ricc, distribute them to blend in Erothin, but he did not return. Maybe he was caught ... Note (10) Tag 12: Wir haben die Ausgrabungen weiter fortgesetzt und sind auf alte, zwergische Ruinen gestoßen. Es scheint, als hätten die Zwerge vor Jahrtausenden die Kristalle, die sich hier überall finden, abgebaut. Wir haben einige gefundene Artefakte im Lagerschuppen weggesperrt. Tag 13: Die Kristalle scheinen eine besondere magische Wirkung zu haben, die arkane Aktivität ist in ihrer Umgebung äußerst stark. Es scheint fast, als würden sie das Gefüge der Welt etwas verkrümmen. Deldrion wird morgen einige Experimente damit starten. Tag 14: Die Experimente verliefen katastrophal, Deldrion hat für kurze Zeit Löcher in das Gefüge gerissen und Elementarwesen konnten durch das Loch eindringen! Wir haben uns in den hinteren Teil der Höhle geflüchtet. Ich beginne mich zu fragen, für welchen Zweck die Zwerge die Kristalle benötigten. Vielleicht für ihre berühmten Luftschiffantriebe? Tag 15: SIE KOMMEN! Translation Day 12: We have continued the excavations continue and have discovered the ancient dwarven ruins. It seems that the dwarves mined millennia ago, the crystals that are found everywhere. We've locked up some artifacts found in the storage shed. Day 13: The crystals appear to have a special magic effect, the arcane activity is very strong in their environment. It almost seems as if the fabric of the world warp slightly. Deldrion will start tomorrow, some experiments with it. Day 14: The experiments were disastrous for a short time Deldrion has torn holes in the structure and nature 'could penetrate through the hole! We fled to the back of the cave. I'm beginning to wonder, required for the purpose of the dwarfs, the crystals. Maybe for their famous airship drives Day 15: THEY COME! Note (11) Alles was du siehst, wird die Natur bald verwandeln und aus diesem Stoff andere Dinge schaffen und aus deren Stoff wiederum andere, damit die Welt immer verjüngt werde.Es ist wie ein ewiger Kreislauf... einfach faszinierend. Alles, was gegen die Natur ist, hat auf die Dauer einfach keinen Bestand.Ich könnte ewig hier sitzen bleiben, wenn ich nur genügend Wein bei mir hätte... Translation Everything you see, nature will turn soon and create from this material other things and still others from their substance so that the world is always rejuvenated werde.Es as an eternal cycle ... fascinating. Everything is against nature, in the long run simply no Bestand. I could stay forever sitting here if I had just enough wine for me ... Note (12) Das Tor sollte nicht das Problem sein, aber diese luzide Mauer läßt nichts durch, was nicht auf die richtige Weise magisch präpariert ist. Und die Wachen stehen dahinter. Wir kommen an sie nicht heran. Die einzige Möglichkeit wäre es auf einen Schichtwechsel zu warten. Allerdings werden wir es dann wohl mit einem halben Dutzend Wachen gleichzeitig aufnehmen müssen. Dafür sind wir nun einmal auf dem jetzigen Stand nicht vorbereitet. Mir kommen zwei Strategien in den Sinn: 1. Wir suchen die Zwerge im Krater auf und versuchen, sie für unsere Ziele zu gewinnen. Aber mit weniger als vier Leuten zu diesem Höllenritt aufzubrechen wäre idiotisch. 2. Wir greifen einige der Kampfmagier an den Berghängen nahe Eltridor an und rüsten uns mit ihren Stäben aus. Auch das wird kein Spaziergang werden. Wenn sich vier von uns für eins dieser beiden Vorhaben melden, sollten wir bald aufbrechen. Hier ist kein guter Ort zum Verweilen. T. Translation The door should not be the problem, but lucid wall can by anything that is not prepared magically in the right way. And the guards behind them. We will not get at them. The only possibility would be to wait for a shift change. However, we will then have to establish the same with half a dozen guards. For this we are now even at current levels not prepared. I get two strategies in mind: 1. We are looking at the dwarves in the crater, and try to win them to our goals. But breaking up with less than four people on this ride to hell would be idiotic. 2. We attack some of the battle mages on the mountain slopes near Eltridor, equipping us with their staffs. Again this will be no walk. When four of us sign up for one of these two projects, we should leave soon. This is not a good place to stay. T. Note (13) Bericht von Erzmagier Aechurus Ich konnte den Willen der Untoten aus der Stadt kontrollieren. Dadurch wird es uns vielleicht möglich sein, die Untoten als effizientes Schutzschild neben den Elementaren zu benutzen, um Eindringlinge vom Nexus fernzuhalten. Wir könnten den Wesen einfach einen Verstand durch Magie einflößen, der jedoch eher primitiv ist. Sie kennen nur Feinde, weshalb wir den Bereich absperren müssen. Ich habe die erste Halle als Übungsplatz eingerichtet, um das Verhalten der magischen Intelligenz zu testen. Unsere Forschungen über die MI (Magische Intelligenz) steht noch ganz am Anfang, da die Akteure bisher nur lineare logische Funktionen ausführen können. Wir sagen dem Mana einfach, dass es dies oder das tun soll, wenn dies oder das passiert. Dieses primitive System ist leider sehr anfällig für alle möglichen "Dinge" und kann nur schwer kontrolliert werden. Ich habe neulich eine Massenschlägerrei beobachtet. Wir haben der MI gesagt, dass Tiere nicht verwundet werden sollen, da sie im Gegensatz zu den Menschen zu der Magie neutral stehen, aber trotzdem bekam einer der Ghoule "Hunger" und verspeisete eine Grubenratte. Dies wurde von einem anderen MI-gesteuerten Wesen bemerkt, wo durch es den Ghoul angriff. Was wieder von einem anderen Wesen beobachtet wurde. Nun sagen wir der MI auch, dass sie ihre Verbündeten verteidigen soll. Sodass diese MI sich ebenfalls in den Kampf einmischte, was wieder von einer anderen MI gesehen wurde. Das Resultat war ein Schlachtfeld! Translation Report of Archmage Aechurus I was able to control the will of the undead from the city. Thus, it will perhaps be possible to use the undead as an efficient shield next to the Elementary to keep intruders away from the Nexus. We could easily inspire a sense the essence of magic, but is rather primitive. You only know enemies, so we need to block off the area. I set up the first hall as a training ground to test the behavior of the magical intelligence. Our research on the MI (Magic intelligence) is still in its infancy, so far as the actors can perform only linear logic. We simply tell the mana that it should do this or that, if this or that happens. This primitive system is unfortunately very vulnerable to all sorts of "things" and can be controlled only with difficulty. I recently observed a mass brawl. We told the MI, that animals should not be wounded, because they, unlike the people of magic are neutral, but still got one of the Ghouls "hunger" and devour a pit rat. This was noticed by another MI-controlled system, where it attacked by the Ghoul. What was observed again on another being. Now let's say, the MI also that they will defend its allies. So that MI also intervened in the fight, which was seen again by another MI. The result was a battle field! Notes Translated with Google translate Category:Books